Revolution
by furrydan
Summary: Change takes time, sacrifice and desire. Luckily I have all three. Or how a reincarnated person shakes the foundations of the naruto verse. Reincarnated OC! Uzumaki OC!


Ps: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Not mine

The Uzumaki clan was known for many things. They were renowned as the world's best sealers, creating a separate branch of sealing called Uzumaki Sealing. They were known for their bright red hair and fiery demeanor. But most of all they were known for their village.

The Uzumaki lived on an island called Uzushiogakure, which lay between The Land of Fire and The Land of Water. With the help of seals, artificial whirlpools surrounded the island, limiting access to it. As a result, not many people managed to sneak in and out of the village.

Me? I am Uzumaki Aoi, named after the color of my bright blue eyes. I was told they seemed to glow in the dark.

I am a reincarnated person, someone who remembers the memories of his or her previous life. In my memories was a story about this world. About a boy who brought peace, ushering a new age of prosperity.

Of course, this boy was supposed to be born several years in the future, where hidden villages existed. In the present there were only clans, destroying each other for personal gain.

There was battle everywhere. Diseases spread like wildfire among the civilian population. Food was scarce. People held grudges, always fighting to avenge their fallen comrades.

I had seen a fair share of death in my life as a shinobi. Friends, family even enemies who were brutally killed spreading hate. The Uzumaki weren't any better. Fighting, killing, committing genocides in the name of profit.

There was always distrust, even among the clan. The people were divided. Only worried about themselves, backstabbing and boot licking as per their convenience.

I was an orphan and hence the lowest in the hierarchy. People treated me like dirt, as an expendable tool to further their purpose.

I was expected to be cannon fodder. Thrown into the battlefield when I was nine I learned every skill I could to keep me alive. I became a seal master at fifteen finally able to produce my own seals. I had worked hard to understand the theory, practice my strokes and increase my chakra control.

I hoped that me becoming a well-versed practitioner would improve my situation. It didn't.

My first seal was a refrigeration seal. It was supposed to act like a refrigerator, maintaining the temperature so that food didn't spoil fast. It was simple enough with my modern knowledge. By making the core- the kanji that defined the function of the seal- as heat I managed to set the parameters as negative the of heat, hence reducing temperatures.

To explain it to a layman, I first made a seal that would convert chakra into heat. Then instead of increasing the set temperature, I decreased it. By changing the pattern of the line I managed to inverse the effect of the value, hence allowing the value entered to always be in negative.

In Fuuinjutsu everything was described by lines, they made a seal function and even a single mistake would make the seal a dud. Since these lines acted carried chakra, too many overlapping lines could cause them to explode.

When a seal master created a new seal they were to present it to the clan heads. So that's what I did, requesting an appointment. While I was annoyed that they took several days to summon me, I focussed my anger on trying to make new seals.

The day I was called I was nervous. It was the first time I had seen them. Uzu is a large village, the clan heads rarely showed themselves to the public. I usually skipped festivals where the clan heads showed themselves to the public and hence I didn't know how they look. They all wore the traditional red armor, which was the symbol of the position. Unfortunately, that was all I knew about them.

I was lead to the biggest house on the island, the residence of the Uzumaki's noblest, in blood of course. The term noble and ninja didn't fit together. My audience sat in a large room, in seiza position. They were kneeling on soft pillows, while I had the wooden floor, a subtle way to show their status.

I unsealed a wooden box, one I had designed to look like a refrigerator and presented it to them. I pulled out a bottle of sake and presented it to them.

It was cool, a luxury that was rarely found in the harsh shinobi world. They were surprised. They opened the bottle and quickly filled their cups, drinking the sake in a quick gulp.

I smirked, enjoying the praise I was getting. It had been a long time since I had been acknowledged by people who were not my enemies. For some reason, old shinobi loved to 'acknowledge' their enemies strength in their final moments.

To me such pride was needless but I assumed it was a difference in ideals. I wasn't of the same world as them after all. Which is why what was said next angered me so much.

The elders were satisfied with my new seal and ordered me to mass produce them. I was a seal master, and they wanted me to copy and paste seals. I wanted freedom, not a job which made me sit around and waste my abilities. It could easily be outsourced, yet these bastards wanted me to sit and make the seals.

I must have hid my anger really well since they decided to push me further." We have decided to have you married to one of our sons. The decision will be made in a week. You are to report to Uzumaki Maika, who will teach you to be a proper wife tomorrow. The marriage ceremony will take place the day after you complete your lessons."

I was furious. Absolutely livid. I pinched my toes to stop myself from blowing their heads off. One of the clan heads decided that my lack of response was consent and continued on.

"You shall give birth to strong sons who will become the next clan heads. You are dismissed"

I slunk back to my room. My hands were shaking in cold rage. Icy hate gripped my heart. I knew getting married was a tradition in this world, but I thought I would be able to choose. I was one of the strongest in battle and that was saying something. Hell, I was probably one of the strongest in the world.

Did they expect me to expect play housewife and provide them with children just because I was female? Were woman trained to become glorified dolls or did they do it out of choice?

I wouldn't let the clan control me like this. I suffered years of discrimination for just being an orphan. Now they wanted me to suffer more. For their greed. To make me their trophy, hoping my children would be as strong as me.

I'd had enough. I would leave Uzushiogakure, away from these barbaric practices. I might have been overreacting but I was lost in rage.

That evening I left Uzushiogakure, hiding in one of the transport boats.


End file.
